Transformers:Destiny
(Skid-Z) * (Brawl) * (Crosswire) * (Clara Thompson-Silver) * (Laci) * (Sandswipe) * (Jebney) * (Jazzimus) .... Characters: Autobots: * Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring, heroic, noble leader of the Autobots. He always was kind of stoic, though his anger shows out in the battlefield where he'll just rip off Decepticons' faces and just be a result of all of the repressed anger and sadness for seeing many of his comrades die. He transforms into a red and blue semi-truck. * Hotrod. '''Hotrod. Hotrod is Optimus's second in command. He's young, impressionable,and a bit cocky but he gets the job done. Optimus is thinking about giving Hotrod the Matrix in the future where Optimus serves only as his mentor. Hotrod transforms into the newest orange and yellow sports car with flames and a big spoiler. * '''Arcee. '''Arcee is Optimus's only surviving family member, and is his sister. Arcee usually serves as the Autobots' resident doctor. A doctor though not in the medic sense, but in the emotionally comforting sense. She often tries to help Optimus when he's not in battle. Arcee transforms into a pink and white car. * '''Prowl. Prowl is the logical sort of 'bot. Prowl specializes in Urban combat and strategies. He also specializes in law enforcement. He seems like the anti-social guy who'd rather be in his quarters than socializing with Autobots in his spare time. He transforms into a black and white police car. * Red Alert. '''Red Alert is the Medic of the Autobots. She specializes in many health-related roles and has interchangeable hands that transform into whatever she needs at the time. Red Alert is pretty sensitive and doesn't like seeing the innocent die. She transforms into a Red and White van. Cybertron's Autobots: * '''Roadbuster. '''Roadbuster is skilled in his role as soldier. He is only worried about when the war ends as anyone won't know combat anymore and have a use for soldiers. Besides being a soldier, he is pretty trigger-happy and loves his firearms. Roadbuster thinks of himself as nothing more but a follower and not a leader and doesn't think of himself as deserving the title 'General'. He transforms into a green and brown Cybertronian missile carrier. * '''Percept0r. '''Perceptor simply loves science and is the stereotypical lab-bound genius. However, he hates war and also is a bit of a pacifist as he cannot imagine himself taking someone's life. His vocabulary is filled with words that even the average person wouldn't comprehend, and he transforms into a red and grey Mercedes-Benz as sometimes he is sent to Earth. * '''Grappler. '''Grappler is skilled with a grappling gun as he jumps around the battlefield. He is also the Autobot who creates weapons for the others. Grappler doesn't shoot his rifle unless he's sure it won't break on him and is always repairing it. He transforms into a yellow Cybertronian hover-truck. * '''Rattrap. '''Rattrap loves to think of himself as the pirate of the Autobots though is just nothing less but a scavenger and a spy. Rattrap also is good with finding things in an unclean area and is a bit of a hoarder. As he puts it: "Their trash is my precious treasure and my junk is their treasures." He transforms into a blue and grey Cybertronian rat. * '''Elita-One. '''Elita-One, as a leader, doesn't mind taking chances. As long as her subordinates don't get (fatally) hurt or die under her, it's all alright. She is one of the sly Autobots, and could easily think up other plans just in case her first plan is unsuccessful. Elita is one of many compassionate Autobots, and even though she is pretty kind, do not mistake this for inaction. Elita has seen many crazy and weird things beyond her megacycle. She transforms into a purple and cyan Cybertronian Motorcycle. * '''Bumblecliff0r. 'Bumble is a bruiser at his core and not a messenger. He'd rather be head-to-toe in a Decepticon's Energon than running around like a proto-chicken. Although he's a bruiser, he's also good with all sorts of communication and would rather be over surveillance than on another mission. He transforms into a yellow and red Cybertronian Hatchback. * T-AI. '''T-AI has never knew a Cybertron at peace. She was protoformed in the beginning of the war and has ever since served as the guru when it came to technology. She is a bit of a pacifist and is worried about combat as she fears it might freeze her up. T-AI always stays at base and is also good with fixing broken tech. She transforms into a dark red Cybertronian Helicopter. Dinobots (and Maximals): * '''Primal. '''Primal is the leader of these 'savages' and considers himself the protector of them. Regardless of what he is, he is good at spouting heroic speeches and is inspirational. Primal is a warrior at his very core also, and his crew are sent in when things get worse in the battlefield. Primal thinks of Optimus as his hero, though doesn't have anger issues and is very calm. He transforms into an Ape. * '''Optimus Minor. '''Optimus Minor thinks of himself as Primal's son, literally. Optimus Minor isn't one for war and sees himself in the future as just playing games and enjoying himself as the others stress their processors out. Even though Optimus might not notice it,he has fast reflexes and can chop things in two faster than one could blink. He transforms into a Monkey. * '''Grimlock. '''Grimlock is Primal's second in command, as weird as it may seem. Grimlock's a berserker and would rather be stomping around, or crushing things to pieces. Grimlock is very strong but also not very smart. As Optimus Prime thinks Hotrod would make a good leader, Primal thinks the same of Grimmy here. Grimlock would make a mean enemy, but a good friend who would fight to the very end. He transforms into a Tyrannisaurus Rex. * '''Strafe. '''Strafe is thought of as 'the Amazonian' Autobot though she is always paired with Swoop. Strafe proves that females can fight as hard as men, if not as harder. Strafe always seems to be proving herself in battle when everyone already knows her skill. Strafe and Swoop are also in love with each other. Strafe has no qualms fighting in wars and thinks all pacifists are weak. She transforms into a Pterodactyl. * '''Swoop. '''Swoop is the grenadier of the Dinobot subgroup and thinks of himself as the Emperor of Explosives. He is very skilled with bombs and can make them himself. Swoop also likes to fly around and most of his free time is just that, or making bombs. He and Strafe are a couple and want their enemies to never forget that as he drops bombs from above and their teammates die to them. Swoop is one of the sly Dinobots. He also transforms into a Pterodactyl. * '''Air Laser. '''Air Laser is the spy of the Maximals. It may be weird to think of them as spies and more of wreckers, but it is possible. Air Laser is very good at her job and also serves as the security and is very alert. She likes to check the cameras for any intruders, though she could use the cameras to blackmail others. She transforms into an Eagle. * '''Reptilibot. '''Reptilibot is the master of stealing. Wait, who gave a thief a cloak? Yes, that was probably a bad idea but now his stealing has another use. He also is a melee specialist and a bit of a coward. Reptilibot would steal everything, even these letters. If its not bolted down, then he'll easily seize it. He has kleptomania and can't notice when he's stealing. He transforms into a Chameleon. * '''Slag. '''Slag lives up to being a Dinobot as he is very violent and disagreeable. He is good at debating, though he is also good at arson. He hates everyone and everything, though he hates the Decepticons more than he hates the Autobots, and the Autobots more than the Maximals. He spends his spare time always training for the next battle. He transforms into a Triceratops. * '''Sludge. '''Sludge is so dumb, he makes Grimm look like Steven Hawking. He is dumber than he is noisy. He is the dinobot that the others hate, even Slag hates this bot. Sludge would make one go deaf. Sludge transforms into a long-necked dinosaur. * '''Snarl. '''Snarl is the saddest Maximal. He only rejoices in the battlefield, grenades his music and death his perfume. Snarl is more of a warrior than his fellow Dinobots as his tears only stop when he's slashing one's guts out and shooting everything with the Decepticon Insignia. He transforms into a Stegosaurus. * '''Rapturus. '''Rapturus is the honorable of all the Dinobots and Maximals. If there's no reason to fight, he won't. If one wants to, he will. Rapturus sees himself as the true warrior. He only uses bladed and throw-able weaponry. He imagines himself dying in a blaze of glory in the greatest battle ever imaginable. He transforms into a Raptor. * '''Backstomp. '''Backstomp is the inventor of the Maximals and he enjoys creating new things for the others to use in the war. He is one of the smart Maximals who could create anything out of almost nothing and maybe the only gunslinger of the group. He transforms into a Rhinoceros. Decepticons: * '''Starscream. '''Screamer had finally killed Megs. Starscream is nothing more, nothing less than a schemer and a scientist in mind now. He thought he would never become Leader until he had the time to strike. Starscream has more victories than Megatron now and is still a trickster. He transforms into a red and black F-35. * '''Slipstream. '''Slipstream is Starscream's sister and his bodyguard. If any Decepticon questions or criticizes him, Slip instantly kills them. Slipstream is a dangerous warrior and air combatant and is very protective of her brother and now Supreme Leader. She transforms into a blue and purple Sukhoi. * '''Soundwave. '''Soundwave still retains his position as the Spymaster of the Decepticons and Sound Warrior. He is, and always was, unflinchingly loyal to the Decepticon Cause even now with Starscream as commander. Starscream is still scared of Soundwave and, now, would like to get rid of him at all costs. Soundwave transforms into an orange and black drone. * '''Inferno. '''Inferno is the Flame Warrior of the Decepticons. Starscream is impressed with this guy and had made him the Second in Command. Inferno,though, is a bit cuckoo though it sure beats Soundwave in the optics of Screamer. He is also loyal,and now that he has his rank, he will cause as much chaos as possible. He transforms into a bright red Fire truck. * '''Bruticus. '''Bruticus is the dim guardsman of the Decepticons. Although he could guard anything else, he just guards the Decepticon base. Bruticus thinks that Starscream has the makings of a good leader though he shouldn't let it go to his head. Bruticus is also the Axe Warrior and Brute of the five Decepticons. He likes to use his massive size as a weapon and throw Autobots around easily. He transforms into a red and purple dragon. Cybertron's Decepticons: * '''Bludgeon. '''Bludgeon is the great Samurai of the Decepticons. He sees himself as a loner-type and a bit of a wanderer who was Good at some point, though the outsiders had twisted it around and had made him an Evil, uncaring and strict samurai. Bludgeon is good with his two plasma-katanas in hand, though he also wields two pistols and sees himself as a Wild Wild Western gunslinger with some fame (and even infamy.) Bludgeon switches body-forms. Bludgeon also spouts haikus and is very agile. Bludgeon transforms into a M1 Abrams as he also went to Earth. * '''Deadend. '''Deadend is a hyper spastic that always seems to be moving and cannot keep himself still. Even if he tries to sit still, he will keep twitching and moving around. His small body-frame makes him a good hider and more of a good infiltrator and scout. Deadend still sees himself as a warrior and is skilled with any firearm. He transforms into a Cybertronic Sedan. * '''Skywarp. '''Skywarp is the annoying prankster of the Seekers. Screamer and Slippy were the only two seekers who came to Earth. Screamer and Slippy just think the other Seekers were weird and didn't bring them to Earth as they think the others just don't take themselves seriously. Skywarp is a very cunning seeker and he had made his own Cloaker. Skywarp is to be feared, as his pranks aren't like benign pranks. His pranks are considered on the Torture-level. Skywarp thinks he's ten times what everyone else thinks what he is and thinks of himself as professional. He also can teleport around which makes him a greater threat to the Decepticons than the Autobots. Skywarp transforms into a Tetrajet. * '''Storm. '''Storm is the Electromancer of the Seekers and also controls the Weather. She loves to use her electric powers for torturing Autobots and her EMP-like powers to make anything near her dysfunctional. She gets along with Skywarp and thinks her commander, Starscream, takes himself too seriously and doesn't just laugh at himself at times. As Cybertron is a powerful planet with acid rain and super-powerful tornadoes, she loves to make it known that she has the same power and that others genuinely '''FEAR her. Storm also doesn't take herself that seriously and is the childish one. She transforms into a Tetrajet. * Sunstorm. 'Sunstorm is the craziest of the seekers. As he can manipulate Fire and Magma, it makes him crazier. Sunstorm likes to think that he was protoformed irradiated. Why would anyone else run away from him, or stop drop and roll? Thundercracker rationalizes it to the idea that he has an aura around him that burns anything that touches him. Sunny mustn't understand Fear and the fact '''FIRE BURNS. ' Stormy understands Sunny, though kinda laughs at him. Sunstorm transforms into a Tetrajet. * '''Ramjet. '''Ramjet was once smart. His hobby of '''SMASHING INTO THINGS WITH HIS HEAD now made him a bumbling fool. He'd rather not use his null-rays. Though he is dumb, he's useful as anyone could order him to attack the Jets and he would, downing them easily. He also likes toast. He transforms into a Tetrajet. * Thundercracker. 'Thundercracker is very hillbilly-like. He'd rather use his shotgun than his null-rays and likes to scream "'GIT 'R DONE!" until one becomes nauseous. Thundering here, has no abilities sadly. He also considers himself the master of the skies. He also served as the Decepticon Pilot as he was a good aerial fighter. he transforms into a tetrajet. * Predator. '''Predator and Blackarachnia are the only surviving Predacons. He used to be the leader of the bunch until the Maximals killed them all. He is a skilled marksman and hunter and thinks he is the only one with senses and the others are either too dumb, or insane.He also is now a complainer and is very nostalgic. He transforms into a Dodo bird. * '''Blackarachnia. '''Blackarachnia is very sinister. She is also a bold liar and very seductive. Blackarachnia latches on to Power, particularly, the person holding it as she wants a slice of that pie too and will suck up to them,serve as their girlfriend (or close ally) then, maybe, she'll get it as she also is skillful. She and Predator just so happen to be the only remaining Predacons. As a predacon, her more well-natured self is deep down as she loves organic life and her own trans-organic body. She also likes to use her gender to fool males into doing things for her. And you really also wouldn't want to betray her as in anger, she is very ruthless and vindictive and will hunt down the person who did. She transforms into a spider. * '''Raywave. '''Raywave is the only aqua combatant. He is skilled in his role, and also likes to find things underwater. He also doesn't like to follow commands and ends up doing his own thing. Although he is a decepticon, he isn't cruel towards the Autobots and sometimes aids them against Starscream. He transforms into a Cybertronian submarine. Decepticon Drones: * '''Aerial Drones. '''Just drones that the Decepticons use for 'aerial supremacy' and beefing up. * '''Motorcycle Drones. '''Normal drones. * '''Car Drones. Also common. * Tank Drones. '''Not that common, sometimes used. * '''Hovercraft Drones. Also not common, though used when Raywave is injured or doesn't want to do missions. * Medical Drones. '''Used alot because they have no medic. * '''Semi-Truck Drones (and Optimus Prime drone). These drones are actually led by a clone and drone of Optimus. These drones use their trailers as artillery. * Truck Drones. Also common. * '''Redshirts. '''Random Decepticon soldiers that are seen doing lots of things and die alot. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021